Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-(1+2t)-9(8t+3)}$
Explanation: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{1+2t}{)} - 9(8t+3) $ $ {-1-2t} - 9(8t+3) $ Distribute the ${-9}$ into the parentheses: $ -1-2t {-9(}\gray{8t+3}{)} $ $ -1-2t {-72t-27} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-2t - 72t} {-1 - 27}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-74t} {-1 - 27}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-74t} {-28}$ The simplified expression is $-74t-28$